How the West Was Won
by possum
Summary: Brady Black and Mimi Lockhart are swept away to a far off place, back in time. They must rely on each other to make the journey safely home. Brimi
1. Chapter 1

  


How the West Was Won

Brimi

Chap. 1

  


The sun was shining, the air was cool, and everyone in Salem was at the Kiriakis mansion. It was the annual 4th of July party. Caterer's made their way through the groups of people and buffet tables were overflowing. Everyone was having a great time. Brady and Phillip stood off to the side surveying everyone. 

"So, you didn't bring a date today? What's a matter couldn't bribe anybody?"

Brady slapped Phillip on the back and laughed, "Well Uncle Phil, all the good ones were taken. Guess I'm just gonna have to go solo for a while."

"Well while you bask in your singleton I'm going to find my woman."

  


Phillip walked over to the pool were Belle, Chloe, and Mimi all stood around talking. Phil acted like he was just giving Chloe a hug, but then pulled her into the pool with him. Chloe shriek pierced the air, but she surfaced laughing. She gave Phil a playful slap and then kissed him.

  


Belle and Mimi stepped away from the pool, not wanting something similar to happen. Shawn wasn't there yet, but Belle didn't put it past Brady to do something. Speaking of, where was he. Belle scanned the crowd til she found him at the edge of the party alone. "Oh, poor Brady. He's all by himself."

"What did you say Belle I wasn't listening," Mimi had been eyeing the guys.

Belle turned her in Brady's direction, "He's all alone."

Mimi snorted, "Yeah, everyone wised up and realized your brother hates the world."

Belle frowned, "He's just had a hard time that's all. He needs a girlfriend to help him heal."

Mimi heard what Belle said but she wasn't really listening she was watching Jason Welles and Jan Spears together. Mimi had heard that they had broken up, but it looked like they were back together. She had thought that maybe she might have had a chance. Who was she kidding? Mimi went into the house to use the bathroom, but got distracted on the way there. 

  


Brady decided he had enough of watching all the happy couples out there. Phil and Chloe, Belle and Shawn who had just gotten there, Bo and Hope, his dad and Marlena, Victor and Nicole, and Jan and Jason. Everyone had someone but him.

Brady walked through the house to Victor's study. He knew that there was a well stocked bar in there. He opened the door and found Mimi Lockhart sitting on Victor's desk reading a big old book.

  


Mimi's head shot up when she heard the door open. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in there, but she had been looking for the bathroom and seeing as how she had only been there once before, she opened the wrong door. That's when she had seen the book on the desk. Brady closed the door and walked over to her, "What are you doing in here?"

  


Mimi sneered, "Oh is this room only for upper class people. Is my presence lowering the value of the room?"

Brady was put off by her tone, "No, I was just wondering why you weren't outside with everyone else."

"Well I was looking for the bathroom and I opened the wrong door. Then I found this check it out."

Brady hopped up on the desk beside her, "It looks like an old spell book. I wonder why Victor has this in his study for?"

Mimi shrugged, "Your asking me?"

Brady rolled his eyes, "That was a rhetorical question Meems."

"Oh come on. You don't believe in magic do you, Brady?"

"I don't know. Anything's possible. Look this book is at least 100 years old."

  


"Look at this spell. There's a picture of a cowboy on a horse. It says: 'Take me back to an older time, a time when we were wild and free. Fields as far as the eye can see, and a sky that stretches forever.' Wow that's neat."

Brady snorted, "Oh come on. It doesn't even rhyme. Let's get out of here before someone sends out a search party." They both hopped down and headed for the door. When Brady opened the door there was a blinding light and then he saw something he thought he's never see.


	2. Chapter 2

  


Chap. 2

  


They were no longer in the Kiriakis mansion to say the least. The streets were dirt, there were horses in the road, and all the people looked like they had just stepped off the set of Young Guns or Tombstone. "What's going on, Brady?"

"Do I look like I know? I haven't got a clue." Brady bent over and picked up a newspaper that had been blowing by. The date read July 1st 1853. Mimi looked over his shoulder and fainted when she read the date. 

  
  


Great, just great. Brady picked Mimi up and slung her over his shoulder, and looked for somewhere to take her. He spotted a hotel across the street. 'Wait, I don't have any money,' he thought. Then he saw a general store. Behind the counter was a pleasant looking woman. "Hello. Can I help you," she said eyeing Mimi slung over his shoulder. Brady stood Mimi up and held her there, "Yeah, do you have a place I can lay her down?"

"Oh my goodness. Where are my manners? Came right this way. Edith! Come here and watch the counter."

"Alright Gertie. Go on."

  


The woman called Gertie lead Brady to a room in the back of the store. There was a bed and a basin of water. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes. Can you get me a sponge or a towel or something?"

"Sure thing."

Brady laid Mimi on the bed gently. He brushed a stray piece of hair off her forehead. Gertie came back with a soft cloth. Brady dipped it in the water and lightly dabbed her face. Mimi's eyelids fluttered. She spoke softly, "Brady?" she opened her eyes and saw his face looking down at her.

"Hey Meems. You scared me there for a minute."

Mimi laughed, "Yeah, me too. I had the weirdest dream."

Brady coughed, "Um, Mimi? It wasn't a dream, We really are in 1853." Mimi's eyes widened, "Oh my God! How is this possible?"

"I don't know do I look like Marty McFly to you?"

  


Gertie stood by the door nervously, "Is your wife going to be ok?"

Mimi almost laughed out loud. Her married to Brady Black? Yeah right.

"We're not married, but yes I'm feeling much better thank you. I just had a bad shock."

"Well I guess so. What happened to the rest of your clothes, honey?"

Mimi immediately looked down but she had all her clothes on. The shorts and tank top she had wore to the party. "What are you talking-"

Brady interrupted her, "Um, we were on our way here when our stagecoach was robbed and everything we had was stolen."

"Oh you poor dears. Let me go talk to my sister and see if we can help."

  


After Gertie left Mimi turned to Brady, "What are you doing? What stagecoach?!"

"Listen Mimi, if we had told her the truth we would be locked up in a looney bin for the rest of our lives. It's going to be ok. I've seen enough Bonanza episodes to get us through this." Mimi rolled her eyes at him.

Gertie came back with a frown on her face. "I'm sorry. Edith won't agree to do anything for you. I'm so sorry. I did get this for you though. You just can't go around in those clothes, dear. You can change back here, then you need to get going."

Brady started to leave so Mimi could change. Mimi grabbed his arm. "Brady. Please don't leave me." He saw that there were tears in her eyes. Damn she knew how to work him better than Belle. "Ok. I'll just turn around ok."

"OK. Thanks." Mimi unfolded the clothes. The shirt was yellow with a high neck and lace on the bodice. It had a row of buttons up the back. The skirt was simple brown material. Mimi pulled it on over her shorts, but she need help with the buttons on the shirt. "Brady? I need you to help me with these buttons."

  


Brady turned around and saw a row of buttons from the middle of her back to the top of her neck. He cleared his throat and swallowed loudly. Mimi gasped softly when she felt his warm fingers accidentally brush her skin. When he was finished she turned around. "Listen, Brady. No matter what happens I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that you won't ever leave me."

"Mimi, why-"

"Promise me Brady. Your the only real, solid thing here. I can't make it here on my own. I need you." Brady couldn't believe she was opening up to him. "Meems, it's ok. I promise." Mimi walked over to him and threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I'll never leave you, Miriam." Mimi looked into his eyes and they moved closer to one another. Brady lowered his head.


	3. Chapter 3

  


Chap. 3

  


Just then Gertie walked in. "Oh dear! I'm sorry. I'll go."

"No it's ok. We're ready to leave." Mimi was flustered. Had Brady just about to kiss her? Gertie led them to the door and gave Mimi a flour sack full of food.

"Thank you so much for what you've done for us," Mimi said gratefully.

"Oh I just wish I could have done more."

  


They stepped out onto the porch and looked the town over. There was a blacksmith, saloons, hotels, gambling halls, dress shop, bank, jail, and the general store behind them. "Well, what do we do now?" Mimi asked him.

Brady didn't hear her. He was busy watching the group of men entering the bank. "Wait right here. I mean it, dammit! Don't move." Mimi was a little ticked at his tone, but she did as she was told.

Brady walked over to the bank, and looked in the window. The bank was being robbed. Shit! Why did he always stumble into shit like this? Brady saw the horses out front with a man guarding them. He walked right up behind the guy quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. As the man turned, Brady punched him with all his might. The man fell to the ground in a heap. Brad picked up his gun and grabbed the horses. He lead them around to the side of the bank.

  


Mimi watched all this from across the street. Others were starting to gather and watch Brady. What the hell was he doing! He was going to get himself killed by playing Cowboy.'

  


Brady stood to the right of the door, and when the bank robbers came running out looking for their horses, Brady pistol whipped two of them and pointed the gun at the other two. "Well now. Looks like we have a problem."

"Ain't no problem stranger. Just put that gun down and let us go. Problem solved."

Brady scratched his chin like he was thinking about it. Then he smiled broadly. The robbers smiled too thinking they were gonna go. "I don't think so, boys."

Brady saw one of them reach for their gun, "Now I wouldn't do that if I were you. See I might not get both of you before you can get to your guns, but I'll sure as hell get one of ya. Who's it gonna be?" The men looked nervously at one another and the taller one sighed, "Aw, hell Ben. You cain't do nothin' right!"

They threw their guns down and surrendered. 

  


Mimi's heart swelled with pride. Brady was a hero. Course she always knew he was one. Wait, did she have feelings for him? Mimi pushed those thoughts out of her head for now.

  


Brady scanned the crowd, "Is there a sheriff anywhere?"

A small man with a top hat and moustache approached Brady. 

"Looks like we just found one. Son, your the new sheriff of Perfection."

Brady just stared at the man, "Excuse me?"

"Fella, I'm the Mayor Taylor and you just did something amazing. You just stopped the McClaren gang from robbing our bank again. I want to make you the new sheriff of Perfection."

"What in the hell is a Perfection?" Brady wanted to know.

"Why that's the name of this here fine town."

Brady looked around, "Doesn't look that fine to me."

"Well then, you just might be the man to clean it up. We haven't had a sheriff for two years. Listen if money is a problem, here's your first months salary and you can have the room above the jail to live in. You'll have a line of credit at almost every store in town too."

  


Just then Mimi came over and asked what was going on. Brady filled her in. "You should take the job, Brady. Who knows how long we'll be here. I know it will be dangerous, but we have nothing."

"Sir, I'll take the job, but I can't guarantee how long we'll be in town."

The mayor beamed, "That's fine with me. Is this your wife, son? She's right pretty."

"Um, yeah she's my wife." Mimi looked at Brady in shock. What was he doing?

The mayor gave Brady his money and directions to the jail and suggestions on where to buy clothes. Brady and Mimi made it to the jail and made their way to the room above it. Room wasn't quite the word one would call it. Closet would of been a better description. There was only one bed and a screen covering the corner. That was about it.

  


Brady fell on the bed and groaned.

Mimi eyed him, "What' s wrong with you?"

Brady opened one of his eyes. "Did you not just see what I did? My hand feels like its broke."

"Then you shouldn't have been playing cowboy."

"You forget that I got us a room and some money, Who knows how long we'll be here?" Mimi quit arguing with him and surveyed the room. She looked behind the screen and couldn't believe her eyes. "Brady! You won't believe what I am seeing!"

"Let me guess Mimi, there are no handles, spouts, or toilets?"

"How did you know?"

"I paid attention in history class," he said wryly, "You better get used to using an outhouse or chamber pot."

"Oh my God! Where are we, hell?!" Mimi pushed Brady over and laid down beside him. 

"What are you doing?"

Mimi snorted, "Don't worry your virtue is safe. Time traveling takes a lot out of you. Now shut up, I'm too tired to argue." They both fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

  


Mimi woke up just as dawn was breaking. 'Thank God it was just a dream,' she thought. Then she realized she could smell something that smelled like manure and there was a very warm body next to her. 'Why am I being punished like this!'

Mimi nudged Brady to wake him. He didn't move a muscle. She patted his face and leaned down and whispered his name. He moaned softly. Mimi was losing her patience fast so she screamed, "Brady Black!! Get your ass up!"

Brady sat bolt right up in bed, "What! What's a matter?"

Mimi snickered, "Nothing you idiot. It's time to get up. Don't most people in the west get up at dawn," Mimi said as she got out of bed.

Brady rolled his eyes and rubbed his whiskered face, "I guess."

  


They both got up and went down stairs to the jail and explored it. The whole time Brady had to listen to her whine about not having any modern things.

Brady looked through the papers on the desk, which had a two inch layer of dust on it. Mimi studied the wanted posters. "Brady! I think I saw this guy in the street yesterday!"

Brady laughed, "Yeah right Meems. This from the girl that watched Unsolved Mysteries and had the principal pegged for a mass murder. I'd hate for you to be my eye witness." Mimi took the grown up approach and made a face at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

Brady arched an eyebrow, "Hey don't take that thing out unless you plan on using it."

Mimi blushed to the top of her head and turned around. Brady laughed.

  


They straightened up the jail and cleaned it. By the time they were finished with that, the mayor came in. Taylor surveyed the jail, "Well now, this is coming along nicely." Brady and the mayor started talking about what they needed to do to make the town safe again. "Well I think we need to put a ban on guns in city limits. Build a stand at the edges of the city and hire someone to check the guns."

"That's a great idea, sheriff. Miss, will you right these things down?"

  


Mimi picked up what looked like a pencil and a piece of paper and started writing.

They mayor and Brady talked for another hour about improvements and arresting powers and jurisdictions. Soon the mayor left and Brady and Mimi were left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

  


Chap. 4

  


"What am I supposed to do, Brady?"

"You can start by going down to the general store and getting some things that we will need. Tell them to put it on the sheriff's account."

Mimi left the office in a huff. There he was telling her what to do again. Always he was doing this. Mimi hated being dependent on him. She went to the store and bought soap, towels, a lantern cause their's was broke, matches, some dried food and she picked out some clothes she thought would fit him, and then she saw something else she knew he would like.

  


When she got back to the jail Brady was gone so she sat in his chair and thought about how they were going to get home. 'It had to of been that book. It must of been a time spell or something. Maybe someone out here knows something about it.' Mimi got excited thinking she had found a way to help them and couldn't wait to talk to Brady. Mimi saw him walk into a saloon, so she followed him. She wasn't prepared for what she saw next. 

  


Brady was walking up the back stairs holding some soiled dove's hand. Tears filled her eyes and she almost ran out of the bar. Why am I feeling like this? I must like Brady. By God she was going to fight for her man too. He was hers, dammit. Mimi ran up the steps and yelled his name. Brady turned around with a look of surprise on his face. The painted lady looked Mimi up and down, "Go find yourself another man. This here one's mine."

  


Mimi did the only thing she could think of. She got right in the girl's face and yelled, "Get your nasty hands off my husband!"

Brady's eyes widened. The girl looked like she might fight for him, but then she dropped his hand and went back downstairs.

Mimi could tell that Brady was really, really mad. He grabbed her roughly, and escorted her back to their room. He was silent the whole way. He opened the door and pushed her inside.

  


"What were you doing, Mimi? Are you out of your mind?"

"Are you kidding me? If you want to play 'doctor' with that bimbo, then by all means don't let little ole me stop you."

Brady started laughing. "Stop it Brady. Don't laugh at me! Please."

Brady finally got his laughter under control, "You thought I was going up there with her for a little fun? She was going to tell me about the McClaren gang. There are more of them and she was going to tell me where the hide out is." Brady eyed her, "Were you jealous, Meems."

  


Mimi snorted, "Of course not." Brady just smiled. 

"So why did you come looking for me anyway?"

"Well I was thinking about how we got here and I think it was that book. If we could find something for someone who knows about it, maybe it could yet us back home." Brady agreed with her, "I'll ask around and see what I can find. Well I gotta go back to work."

"Brady wait!" Brady turned around and Mimi dug something out from under the bed. She smiled shyly at him, "This is for you."

"For me? You bought me a present, Meems." Mimi nodded and bit her lip while he opened it. She hoped he liked it.

Brady unwrapped the gift and pulled out a black cowboy hat. He grinned, "You know, I've always wanted one of these."

"So you like it?" Brady walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I love it."

He sat it on his head and walked out the door.

  


After a while of sitting around she got bored. She looked at the bathtub longingly. 'I wish it had spouts. I've never missed spouts so much in my life.' Mimi went next door to the hotel and filled up buckets of water to be heated. After they were hot she brought them to the room. She did this until the tub was full enough.

Mimi sank into the water with a sigh. The task of getting the water wore her completely out. She had two extra buckets of water to rinse off with too.

  


Mimi lost all track of time and before she knew it Brady was walking into the room while she was still in the tub. "Meems, I-" Brady stopped mid-sentence and stared at her. Neither of them moved for what seemed like ages. He leaned against the door frame and grinned, "Well, well. Miriam Lockhart." Mimi scowled at him, why did he always make her feel like that? "Turn around Brady! Please." 

Brady did as he was told, "I'm sorry Meems. I didn't realize you'd be waiting for me naked."

Mimi laughed sharply, "Sorry to disappoint, but I simply lost track of time." 

  


Brady sat down on the bed with his back to her and tried to concentrate on anything other than the thought of Mimi in the tub. He cleared his throat, "I hired a deputy today."

"Really? Who is it?"

"A kid named Tom Magrath. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders. He'll make a good sheriff when we leave. Oh, we got the rest of the McClaren gang today. The tip from that girl paid off."

"That's great." Mimi stood up to rinse herself off. 

  


Brady could hear the sounds of water splashing and willed himself not to turn around. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he sneaked a peek. Immediately he wished he hadn't. Now the site of Mimi's naked body was burned into his brain.

Mimi saw him look at her a secretly smiled to herself.

It was torture for Brady to have sleep next to her every night and not be able to touch her, especially when she pressed up against him for warmth in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

  


That night was no different. Brady lay on his back with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Mimi lay curled up next to him sleeping. 'What am I going to do with this girl.' He had known Miriam Lockhart for all her life, but he had never felt the way he did before now. He was so proud of her. She was handling this situation like a pro. Some girls would be crying and ready to give up. Not Mimi. She was a fighter. Brady had every belief that she could make it on her own if she had to, but she didn't have to cause she had him. Brady looked down at her and realized that he never wanted to be parted from her again.

  


He had fallen for Mimi. He liked coming home and having her be there, hear her breathing in the night next to him. He wanted this for the rest of his life. Mimi stirred and placed her hand on Brady's chest. He stiffened, "Meems, are you awake?"

Mimi smiled, "Yeah. Can't sleep."

Brady sighed, "Me either." Mimi chuckled, "You know if someone had told me awhile back that I would be in a bed with you at night, I would have laughed in their face. I mean like you would really want me there."

Brady reached over and tilted her face up to his, "You have no idea how much I do want you here." Mimi couldn't believe her ears, "Yeah right. Big brother Brady looking out for his little kid sister's best friend Mimi."

Brady frowned, "Meems, I don't think of you as a sister. If what I thought of you was considered brotherly, then we must be in Kentucky." 

Mimi laughed, "Really? You like me?" She was looking at him with hope filled eyes.

Brady leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her cheek, "Maybe this will answer you question." 

  


Brady captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. Mimi was caught off guard, she had thought that Brady was interested in someone else, not her anyway. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and the smoldering flame she saw in his eyes startled her. 

"Brady I have to ask you something. Are you doing this cause you want ME or because you want someone and I'm the only one here?" 

Brady groaned, "Mimi I have liked you so much for so long, I just didn't realize it till now. The thought of anyone else never crossed my mind." 

  


Mimi laughed, "Shut up and kiss me you fool."

Brady leaned in and for once, did as he was told. He could feel the heat as well, and it was a good thing, he had never felt anything like this before. Brady slipped his tongue between her lips and coaxed hers to mate with his. He leaned her back on the bed and lay over her. Her breasts were crushed against his muscled chest. 

She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into her belly. 

  


For once Mimi felt desired. Brady Black wanted her, not one of her friends, but her. She was giddy with the knowledge. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled, "I want to feel you against me, Brady. I want to feel you inside of me."

Brady grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her shirt buttoned up the front, but he didn't bother with buttons, he just ripped. She wasn't wearing a bra and her young supple breasts were bared to him. He covered one with his hand reveling in the touch. He leaned down and kissed her neck and whispered, his breath hot against her ear, "I can't believe I finally get to touch you. I have wanted this for so long." 

  


Mimi moaned, her body on fire. She wanted to feel and see more of him. She reached up for the snap on his jeans. She tugged the zipper down slowly. Brady had stopped what he was doing and their hot gazes were locked on each other. She eased his jeans off his hips as far as she could, he kicked them off the rest of the way. He wanted more from her. 

  


Brady kissed his way across her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts. He slid his tongue across her silken belly down to the beginning of her pants and back up. Mimi moaned and arched off the ground, he was teasing her. He made his way to one breast and closed his mouth over one hard nub. Mimi cried out and ran her fingers through his hair holding him there. She had never felt anything like this before. Th caress of his lips along her body set her aflame. 

  


Brady undid her pants and pulled them off in one swift motion. A small piece of lace covered her womanly curls. Brady gently pulled her panties off with his teeth. Mimi gasped, "Brady! Where did you learn all this?"

Brady just grinned slyly and worked his way back to her lips. Her arms went around his neck and crushed herself to him. The warmth of his embrace was so male and secure.

He took her hands, encouraging her to explore his body. She let her fingers trail over his hard, muscled chest and down to his thick shaft. Brady gasped at her touch. 

She could feel him at her entrance. "Brady, I've, um never done this before." Brady kissed her softly, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Mimi knew that he wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him with all her heart. "Okay, here we go," he said huskily.

He slowly pushed his way inside her and finally all the way in, in one smooth thrust. Mimi closed her eyes to the intense feeling. She felt as if he were filling her completely. There was a bright flash of pain and that was it. 

Brady looked up at her, "Are you ok." Mimi bit her lip and nodded bravely. Slowly Brady began moving in and out of her. The pain left and pleasure took its place. Mimi began raising her hips and meeting his thrusts. Brady's tempo sped up faster and faster, their cries of pleasure filling the quiet night. It was the most incredible experience of her life. She couldn't of asked for a better first time. They came together, seeming to shatter into a million glowing stars. 

In the morning Brady asked her, "Any regrets?"

Mimi smiled and looked at him, "Only one. We should have done that a lot sooner." Brady laughed and and kissed the top of her head. They fell blissfully sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The End

Chap. 6

  


They woke up late in the day. Brady headed out for work and Mimi walked over to the general store. Gertie was behind the counter, "Well hello Mrs. Black. How have you been?" Mimi realized she was talking about the day that Brady had carted her in while she was passed out. "Oh, I'm just fine." 

Gertie beamed, "Good to hear. I must say that there is a sort of glow about you." Mimi blushed, "Why thank you. Actually I'm here to ask you something."

"Go right ahead dear." 

"Well this may sound weird, but I'd like to know if there is anyone in town or that you know of who may dabble in magic things or spells."

Gertie laughed, "That's not weird at all honey. There is an old medicine woman that lives way out by Carber's Ridge. She has all kinds of things that might help you."

Mimi thanked Gertie for her time and walked back to the jail.

  


When Brady got home Mimi was asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. She was so beautiful. What was she doing with a bum like him? He took off his gun belt and laid beside her, spooning her. 

The next morning Mimi woke up and was surrounded by warmth. Brady was snuggled up behind her with his arm wrapped around her. Every morning should be like this one, Mimi thought. She shifted and propped her head up on her arm. He was so strong and handsome. Mimi didn't know what she would do without him. Suddenly she remembered the information that she had about getting home. 

  


She shook Brady. No response. She shook him harder and said his name. Still nothing. Mimi sighed, how did John and Marlena ever get him out of bed? Mimi straddled him and yelled his name while shaking him. He started laughing. Mimi narrowed her eyes, asleep people don't laugh. 

"How long have you been up?" 

Brady opened his eyes and smiled, "Since before you. I just wanted to see how far you would go." Mimi smacked his chest and rolled off him. He pulled her back. 

"Your lucky I didn't get a bucket of water for you." 

Brady laughed, "So what's so important that you have to wake me up?"

Mimi told him about what Gertie said. 

  


Brady jumped up and began to dress, "That's great! I can't believe this. This could be our ticket out of here." Mimi tried to show her joy at the news, but she was afraid that things would be like they were before if they went back home.

  


Brady drug her out of the jail and down to the stable. On the way they passed a photographer. "Sheriff Black. Sheriff Black!"

Brady turned around, "Can I help you?"

"My name's Andrew Hawk. I'm the photographer for 'The Rusty Clarion.' You know the newspaper. Anyway I want to get a shot of the new Sheriff with his pretty wife." Brady and Mimi consented and posed for a photo they would never see.

They saddled up the horse that the Mayor had given them and headed for Carber's Ridge after the blacksmith had given them directions.

  


On the horizon a house was visible. "Is that the house?" Mimi asked.

"Your asking me? Like I've been here before," Brady said sarcastically. 

They approached the house. Brady took a deep breath and knocked. A small woman with wild, curly grey hair answered the door. She peer at them from under her hair, "What do you want?"

Brady looked at Mimi and cleared his throat, "Well ma'am. We heard that you could help us." 

"Well come in then. No use standing around all day."

"I'm Mimi Bl- Lockhart and this is my- Brady Black."

The woman nodded, "I'm Tabitha Lennox."

Brady and Mimi sat on one of the couches. They told her all of what had happened to them and how they needed to get back to their own time. Tabitha rolled her eyes, "If you snooping people would mind your own business, things like this would never happen."

  


One minute Brady and Mimi were sitting in the old woman's house and the next they were back sitting on Victor Kiriakis's desk. Brady and Mimi looked at each other. "We're home!" They both yelled. They both took off running for the back yard. Everyone was still there partying. It was like they had never left. 

  


Belle looked over and saw Mimi and Brady standing around looking at everyone. "Hey there you guys are!" They both turned, "Belle!" Mimi and Brady went around hugging everyone and talking to them all. They were so glad to be back. 

Shawn was confused, "You guys act like you've been gone for days, not hours." Mimi and Brady looked at each other and smiled. They continued to talk to everyone, but neither spoke of what had happened.

  


Later, Brady pulled Mimi off to the side. Mimi looked up at Brady afraid of what he might say. Brady stuff his hands in his jeans pockets, "So, are things going to be different now that we're back?"

"You mean between us?"

"Yeah, because I want to be a part of your life, Miriam. I don't want to go another day without you by my side." Brady cradled her face in his hands, "I love you."

Mimi teared up, "I love you too, Brady. I want to grow old with you." Brady kissed her softly and then let out a whoop of laughter. He picked her up and spun her around.

  


They went back to the party and in the middle of the crowd, in front of everyone, Brady kissed Mimi like she had never been kissed before. Everyone around them gasped. Belle dropped the hotdog she had in her hand, Shawn dropped his soda and everyone else just stared. Brady and Mimi just smiled.

  


Two years later......................

Marlena stopped over at Bray and Mimi's house to drop off a gift. "I know it's been a couple of months since the wedding, but I just had to get this for you."

Brady and Mimi unwrapped the present Marlena had given them and gasped. In their hands was an old newspaper with the picture of them in the old west. The one the newspaper man had taken.

  


"When I saw it at the antique store I just had to buy it. The similarities are just too stunning. Those people look exactly like you too and they have the same names. How odd is that? I guess Brady Black and Miriam Lockhart really are meant for each other."


End file.
